Le Pouvoir des Fleurs
by Mizugachi
Summary: Le petit marchand de fleurs du village aime apporter chaque semaine un bouquet plus beau que le précédent aux Hummel. Kurt l'attend chaque samedi, assis sur le parterre de fleurs devant sa maison, avant de saisir sa main pour se cacher dans les champs et s'allonger aux milieux des pâquerettes. Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie.


Bonjour ! J'ai improvisé cet OS très rapidement, suite au magnifique fanart de la talentueuse suitfer que vous pouvez retrouver sur son tumblr (suitfer) ici : post/54373923461/vintage-klaine-my-headcanon-is-th at-blaine-and (attention il y a un espace caché). J'ai trouvé ce fanart tellement mignon qu'il m'a inspirée et j'ai voulu le partager avec vous !

Je vous préviens, il y a énormément de fluff dans cet OS. Le lemon est moins fluffy, mais ça reste quand même lourd en fluff.

Merci à Pauline pour avoir béta-isé ces petits mots ! *coeur*

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, Fluff

**Warnings :** Un tout petit peu de lemon pour le plaisir des yeux et de la lecture :)

**Résumé :** Le petit marchand de fleurs du village aime apporter chaque semaine un bouquet plus beau que le précédent aux Hummel. Kurt l'attend chaque samedi, assis sur le parterre de fleurs devant sa maison, avant de saisir sa main pour se cacher dans les champs et s'allonger aux milieux des pâquerettes. Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie.

**Petite précision :** L'histoire se déroule dans les années 30, aux Etats Unis. Pas forcément à Lima, mais en tout cas dans un village bien paumé comme ceux qu'on a en France et dont on voit les champs s'étendre à perte de vue avec leurs bottes de foins et leurs épis de maïs et leurs tournesols.

**Disclaimer : **Glee appartient à RIB blablabla personne ne lit. Le fanart est de suitfer.

* * *

**Le Pouvoir des Fleurs**

La première fois que Kurt voit le petit marchand de fleurs du village, le jeune garçon passe en vélo un samedi devant le garage de son père, son guidon sursautant sur la route cabossée et son panier rempli de pâquerettes, de boutons d'or et de pissenlits et d'autres fleurs des champs, soigneusement arrangés dans un bouquet harmonieux qui présente une explosion de couleurs. Il se protège du soleil vif du moins de Juin à l'aide d'un chapeau de paille légèrement trop grand pour lui et qui lui tombe sur le visage, et Kurt se demande comment il fait pour voir devant lui. Il descend le chemin caillouteux tel un enfant surexcité, les jambes écartées autour de son vélo et la main serrée sur le frein pour ne pas dévaler la pente à toute vitesse, le vent fouettant les boucles brunes que Kurt arrive à deviner sous son joli chapeau de paille.

Kurt connait tout le monde dans le village et pourtant, le visage du petit marchand de fleurs ne lui dit rien. Il ne se souvient pas que Mr. Grower, le vieux fleuriste récemment décédé, ait un petit fils. Il ne se souvient pas non plus de l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans le village et pourtant, ici, les nouvelles vont très vites. Kurt regarde depuis le parterre de fleurs où il est assis qui décore le chemin menant à sa maisonnette, accolée au garage, le petit marchand de fleurs rouler à toute vitesse en direction de la demeure des Berry et s'y arrêter, accueilli par Rachel, la voisine. Rachel l'embrasse sur la joue en prenant le bouquet qu'il lui tend, ses joues d'adolescente de treize ans rougies. Le petit marchand de fleurs sourit et remonte sur son vélo, faisant un signe à la jeune fille, avant de s'élancer pour gravir le chemin qu'il vient de descendre.

Sans réfléchir, Kurt se relève et court dans la cuisine pour attraper un verre et le remplit d'eau.

Lorsque le garçon passe devant sa maison, il marche à côté de son vélo, essoufflé et tout rouge, son front légèrement perlant de sueur. Il y a encore quelques fleurs dans son panier, quelques boutons d'or et pissenlits et marguerites s'étant sournoisement échappés du bouquet destiné à Rachel, et, Kurt ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était passé à toute vitesse devant lui, mais un petit canari pépie, perché sur le bord du panier. Kurt s'approche timidement de lui et lui tend le verre d'eau. Le garçon se tourne vers lui, surpris, puis un énorme sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant le verre si généreusement proposé.

– Merci ! dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste, prenant le verre des mains de Kurt.

Il boit d'un trait le verre, d'une manière qui pourrait paraître impolie mais que Kurt trouve très mignonne. Maintenant qu'il est arrêté devant lui, Kurt découvre correctement les boucles sombres qui dépassent de sous le chapeau de paille du garçon et qui encadrent son visage et son expression joyeuse, comme s'il croquait la vie à pleine dent. Le garçon lui tourne le dos pour chercher quelque chose sur son vélo et, lorsqu'il fait à nouveau face à Kurt, il lui tend un arrangement bancal de fleurs des champs. Kurt se sent rougir. Ce n'est pas un vrai bouquet comme celui qu'a reçu Rachel, mais l'attention est gentille et personne ne lui a jamais offert de fleurs auparavant.

– Pour vous remercier de l'eau, acceptez ce mini bouquet, monsieur, dit le garçon, son énorme sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Kurt ne sait pas quoi dire et émet un rire gêné en entendant le garçon l'appeler monsieur alors qu'ils ont visiblement le même âge. Il se demande si le garçon a appelé Rachel mademoiselle, ou s'il connait son nom.

– Kurt, dit-il. Appelez-moi Kurt.

– Blaine !

Le dénommé Blaine lui fait une petite révérence et Kurt se sent comme un roi.

– Merci, Blaine. Elles sont magnifiques. Vous êtes nouveaux, ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.

– Père a repris la boutique de feu Mr. Grower. Il nous avait vendu le magasin peu avant de mourir, et nous venons de nous installer avec Mère et Père.

Kurt hocha la tête, baissant les yeux sur le petit bouquet que vient de lui offrir Blaine. L'arrangement n'est pas parfait, il a évidemment pris toutes les fleurs qui lui restaient et certaines sont abimées, mais Kurt trouve le geste touchant et garde le bouquet précieusement contre lui.

– Je dois y aller, monsieur, dit Blaine. A la prochaine ! Prêt, Pavarotti ? demande-t-il à l'intention du canari.

En guise de réponse, l'oiseau jaune pépie gaiement, et Kurt a presque l'impression que ce duo inhabituel irradie de joie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire timidement en regardant Blaine remonter sur son vélo et se mettre à pédaler énergiquement pour remonter la cote, faisant un signe de main à Kurt pour lui dire au revoir.

Le petit marchand de fleurs est mignon et lui fait penser à un chiot nouveau-né découvrant le monde, et il a illuminé le visage du jeune adolescent qu'est Kurt.

* * *

La deuxième fois que Kurt voit le petit marchand de fleurs du village, il reprend le même chemin le samedi suivant et délivre un bouquet de fleurs des champs à Rachel. S'il ne connaissait pas mieux son amie, Kurt penserait que Blaine essaie de charmer la jeune fille en lui offrant des fleurs, mais il sait pertinemment que l'expéditeur du bouquet est Jesse St. James, le fils du forgeron du village. Lui et Finn Hudson, le fils de l'infirmière Carole, se battent pour le cœur de la jeune fille. Autant dire que Jesse a un léger avantage dans ce combat. Rachel ne parle que des beaux yeux de Mr. St. James. Toujours assis sur le parterre de fleurs, un coquelicot et un verre d'eau dans les mains, Kurt observe Rachel déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blaine, les joues rosies.

Kurt veut embrasser Blaine sur la joue, aussi.

Sans y être invité, Blaine s'arrête devant la maison des Hummel et descend de son vélo, le canari Pavarotti pépiant gaiement sur le panier. Kurt se lève et sourit à Blaine, qui lui tend une fleur en échange du verre d'eau. C'est un tout petit myosotis bleu, et il est parfait. La jolie fleur a la même couleur que ses yeux. Kurt prend la fleur avec un « merci » et la glisse dans ses cheveux. Blaine sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Kurt se demande si son sourire n'est pas figé sur son visage, car il semble toujours être en train de sourire comme ça. Kurt n'imagine pas Blaine ne pas sourire.

– Ça vous va bien, dit Blaine en regardant le sol, son pied creusant le sol caillouteux en tournant nerveusement.

Serait-ce du rouge sur les joues de Blaine ? Kurt décide qu'il en ait ainsi. Blaine rougit, et il est adorable.

– Merci, Blaine.

Kurt lui tend son coquelicot rouge, qu'il a cueilli dans le champ qui s'étend derrière la demeure des Berry. Il s'est laissé tomber dans les herbes hautes et les fleurs après avoir couru avec Rachel sous le soleil de Juin, regardant son amie arracher les pétales d'une pâquerette et sautiller de joie lorsque le dernier pétale lui a dit que Jesse l'aimait beaucoup, et a cueilli ce joli coquelicot, l'accrochant sur sa chemise. Blaine prend le coquelicot et le regarde attentivement, fasciné. Kurt sourit, il voit que Blaine aime les fleurs.

– Père aimera ce coquelicot. Où l'avez-vous cueilli ?

– Dans le champ derrière la maison de Rachel. Mais, il est pour vous, Blaine. Gardez-le.

Blaine rougit à nouveau et baisse les yeux.

– Merci, monsieur, dit-il d'une petite voix timide.

A ce moment-là, Pavarotti le canari en profite pour s'envoler et vient se percher sur le doigt de Blaine, qui le regarde avec de grands yeux amusés qui brillent et scintillent d'excitation.

– Voici Pavarotti, dit-il en montrant l'oiseau à Kurt, qui s'approche doucement pour ne pas effrayer le volatile. Il est le descendant d'une longue lignée de fauvettes. Vous pouvez le caresser, il est très gentil.

Kurt sourit et approche timidement sa main de la tête du canari, touchant délicatement ses plumes. Il n'a jamais caressé d'oiseau, et c'est différent que de passer sa main entre les oreilles d'un chien ou d'un chat. Il a bien plus peur de faire mal à l'oiseau, mais Pavarotti continue de gazouiller gaiement, chantonnant. Au bout d'un moment, l'oiseau ouvre ses ailes et s'envole, allant manger quelques groseilles qui poussent dans le buisson qui borde la route.

– Il est temps pour moi de partir, dit Blaine en remontant sur son vélo. Pavarotti !

Le canari se pose sur le guidon du vélo, sans s'arrêter de chanter. Kurt regarde d'un air attendri Blaine le prendre dans ses mains précautionneusement et lui indiquer de se percher sur le panier. Le coquelicot que lui a offert Kurt repose dans le panier, mais Blaine le prend dans sa main et l'accroche à l'aide d'une épingle sur sa chemise. Le rouge lui va bien.

Kurt observe Blaine disparaître en haut de la cote, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Tous les samedis pendant deux mois, Blaine délivre un bouquet à Rachel, puis s'arrête devant la maison des Hummel pour offrir une fleur à Kurt. Chaque semaine, la fleur change, et le vase de Kurt dans sa chambre commence à être désordonné, rempli de fleurs diverses qui ne vont pas forcément ensemble. Mais Kurt aime ce petit bouquet rempli de pâquerettes, de pissenlits, de boutons d'or, de myosotis, d'œillets, de chèvrefeuilles, de seringas, de giroflées, et d'encore beaucoup d'autres fleurs, certaines dont il a dû demander le nom à Blaine, ne les connaissant pas. Le bouquet n'a pas d'harmonie et finit par ressembler à un pot-pourri, les odeurs ne s'accordent pas, mais Kurt ne veut pas s'en débarrasser.

Le neuvième samedi, Blaine ne s'arrête pas chez Rachel mais termine son chemin chez Kurt. Le jeune garçon regarde le bouquet de bégonias aux couleurs chatoyantes qui repose dans son panier, et Pavarotti est encore là, gazouillant. Des camaïeux de rose et de jaune, en passant par le rouge et l'orange, illuminent le bouquet. Il est magnifique. Blaine aussi est magnifique, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Kurt. Le petit marchand de fleurs descend du vélo et prend le bouquet dans sa main, et c'est avec surprise que Blaine offre le bouquet à Kurt. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, mais accepte les fleurs avec un énorme sourire et un « merci ». C'est la première fois que Blaine lui offre un bouquet digne de ce nom. Doucement, le cœur de Kurt s'affole dans sa poitrine, et il se sent obliger d'ordonner à son muscle cardiaque de se calmer.

– Des bégonias, pour l'amitié, dit Blaine avec une petite révérence ridicule.

Kurt rit. Blaine se comporte comme si Kurt était supérieur à lui, alors qu'ils ne sont que deux enfants de douze et treize ans, s'amusant avec la flore.

– Je suppose que c'est mieux que l'ensemble de fleurs que je vous ai apporté ces dernières semaines. Certaines ont dû sécher, en plus, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit Blaine.

Kurt hoche la tête, repensant aux chèvrefeuilles fanés qu'il a dû malheureusement jeter sur ordre de son père, et aux œillets séchés, et prend avec gratitude le bouquet, le portant à son nez pour en respirer l'odeur, mais les fleurs ne dégagent aucun parfum. Kurt sourit néanmoins et garde le bouquet contre lui.

– Elles sont magnifiques, Blaine. Merci.

– De rien, monsieur.

Malgré le nombre de fois où Kurt a répété à Blaine de l'appeler Kurt et pas monsieur, le garçon persiste à l'appeler ainsi. C'est attachant, d'une certaine manière, mais aussi embarrassant. Kurt considère Blaine comme son ami, et il n'appelle pas ses amis monsieur ou mademoiselle. Et si Blaine lui offre des bégonias pour l'amitié, c'est qu'il le considère lui aussi comme son ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme les huit autres fois, Blaine dit au revoir à Kurt peu de temps après, et remonte la cote, Pavarotti le canari sur le panier.

Kurt vide le vase dans sa chambre, où la quasi-totalité des fleurs sont fanées ou séchées, et met le bouquet de bégonias dedans. C'est comme si de la chaleur venait d'être apportée à la pièce.

* * *

La même chose se reproduit tous les samedis. Blaine vient sur son vélo, Pavarotti perché sur le panier. Le bouquet change toutes les semaines et, chaque samedi, Blaine explique la signification des fleurs qu'il offre à Kurt et elles sont toutes plus belles que les précédentes. Et, chaque samedi, Kurt remplace le précédent bouquet par le nouveau, l'admirant longuement chaque soir avant de s'endormir. L'odeur suave des lys, lilas, iris et beaucoup d'autres fleurs odorantes parfume sa chambre agréablement.

Le samedi devient vite le jour préféré de Kurt, et il attend chaque jour avec impatience que Blaine arrête son vélo devant le portillon de sa maison. Il ne voit Blaine que le samedi, car il est scolarisé à la maison et ne va donc pas à l'école du village, et regrette qu'il ne passe que quelques minutes courtes avec lui car du travail l'attend au magasin. Parfois, Kurt soupire et voudrait dire au père de Blaine de ne pas le faire travailler le samedi et le dimanche pour apprendre à connaître son ami.

* * *

Kurt a quinze ans et ce samedi-là, comme tous les autres samedis, le vélo de Blaine s'arrête devant chez lui. Le nœud-papillon beige qu'il arbore le rend craquant, et les yeux de Kurt s'illuminent en le voyant lui tendre le bouquet de pivoine et de primevère.

– La pivoine, pour l'amitié tendre, et la primevère, pour le renouveau en ce mois de Mars et à la renaissance de la nature, explique Blaine.

Sa voix commence à muer et, parfois, elle produit des sons aigus, comme si elle déraillait et se cassait. Cela fait rire Kurt, et Blaine fait semblant à chaque fois d'être vexé, partant bouder dans un coin. Dans ces moments-là, Kurt a envie de prendre Blaine dans ses bras et de le réconforter en lui disant que, bientôt, il aura une très belle voix grave qui charmera les plantes quand il leur parlera.

Ce jour-là, Kurt prend une pivoine dans le bouquet et la coince derrière son oreille. Il se tourne et se retourne, comme s'il se mirait, tirant sur les bretelles qui tiennent son pantalon. Blaine le fixe avec un sourire.

– Comment suis-je ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux et rajustant la fleur derrière son oreille.

– Magnifique, dit Blaine dans un souffle.

Lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, Blaine rougit et détourne les yeux. Kurt rougit aussi, mais continue de regarder Blaine, le nez dans le bouquet, inspirant l'odeur enivrante de la pivoine et de la primevère. Blaine finit par relever le regard vers lui, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il prend la décision de faire quelque chose de téméraire et dont il a envie de faire depuis ses treize ans. Kurt relève le nez du bouquet et s'approche de Blaine pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue, exactement comme le faisait Rachel il y a deux ans, quand Blaine lui apportait les bouquets de Jesse.

Le baiser est rapide et timide, mais Kurt aime sentir contre ses lèvres la joue douce et encore imberbe de Blaine. Etrangement, sa bouche le picote, comme si elle cherchait bien plus qu'un simple baiser sur la joue, timide et enfantin. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, Blaine est aussi rouge qu'il doit l'être, et sa main se pose sur sa joue comme pour vérifier que le baiser a bien eu lieu. Sur le panier, Pavarotti pépie gaiement, et Kurt a la vague impression que l'oiseau en sait un peu plus sur la situation qu'eux même. C'est sûrement son imagination, mais le canari semble chanter une musique qui ressemble à un hymne à l'amour.

– Merci pour le bouquet, Blaine. A samedi prochain ? dit joyeusement Kurt, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds à la manière d'un enfant.

Blaine hoche la tête et lui dit au revoir, remontant sur son vélo.

Kurt est peut-être en train de tomber un tout petit peu amoureux de ce garçon qu'il ne connait au final pas vraiment, mais il veut bien tomber la tête la première et ne plus jamais se relever si être amoureux ressemble à _ça_.

Il se demande si, un jour, Blaine lui apportera un bouquet de roses. Il se moque de leur couleur, il veut juste saisir une magnifique rose que lui offrirait Blaine et prendre le risque de se piquer le doigt sur ses épines.

* * *

Blaine ne l'appelle plus monsieur depuis le baiser.

* * *

Kurt a seize ans et le soleil cuisant du mois d'Août lui donne envie de rester enfermé dans la fraîcheur du garage de son père, entouré par l'odeur de l'essence et d'huile de moteur. Ce n'est pas l'odeur la plus agréable du monde, mais il y est habitué et il a fini par l'apprécier. Bien sûr, il préfère largement l'odeur délicieuse des fleurs que lui apporte chaque semaine Blaine.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est samedi et Blaine va venir lui offrir son bouquet de la semaine, et Kurt se demande comme chaque semaine quelles fleurs vont composer le bouquet. Alors, comme tous les samedis, il attend, assis sur le banc que son père a fini par installer près du parterre de fleurs, les jambes croisées et s'agitant d'impatience. Avec un crissement de pneu et le bruit des cailloux roulant sur la terre, le vélo de Blaine s'arrête devant le portillon et il enlève son chapeau de paille pour remettre en place ses boucles sombres. Le cœur de Kurt s'accélère à sa vue, et il a envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine. Le jeune homme descend de son vélo et prend le bouquet qui repose dans son panier, et le muscle cardiaque de Kurt s'affole un peu plus quand il croit reconnaître les fleurs.

– Des roses pompons, pour la gentillesse, dit Blaine en offrant le bouquet à Kurt.

La voix de Blaine a fini de muer et il parle avec une voix bien plus grave qu'avant, qui donne des frissons à Kurt. Elle est chaude et, comme les yeux de Blaine, elle lui rappelle le miel.

Kurt attrape les fleurs, le regard brillant. Ce sont de toutes petites roses, d'une belle couleur rose tirant sur le violet, et Kurt les adore. Il en prend une et l'accroche à sa boutonnière à l'aide de la broche en forme de papillon qu'il porte aujourd'hui. Blaine lui a offert ses premières roses et, il s'excite sûrement pour rien, mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour lui. Il embrasse Blaine sur la joue, avec bien plus de confiance que la première fois qu'il a embrassé son ami, et ne rougit même pas.

– J'ai l'après-midi de libre, Kurt. Ça te dirait d'aller te promener ? propose Blaine de sa voix chaude et grave.

Si le regard de Kurt n'était pas déjà illuminé, ses yeux auraient scintillé sur le champ. Il garde le bouquet de roses à la main et prend timidement celle que Blaine lui tend, le suivant en direction de la maison des Berry pour partir se cacher dans les herbes hautes du champ qui s'étend sur des kilomètres derrière.

Kurt aimerait bien se perdre dedans avec Blaine.

* * *

Kurt a dix-sept ans et il en a assez de ne voir Blaine que les samedis. Certes, son ami a réussi à libérer son après-midi pour se promener dans les champs avec Kurt, mais le jeune homme en veut plus. Il veut voir Blaine tous les jours, il veut admirer ses beaux yeux mordorés et toucher ses boucles brunes et tenir sa main et l'embrasser sur la joue à longueur de journée. Parfois, il surprend son regard à dériver sur ses lèvres, et il meurt d'envie de poser les siennes dessus pour découvrir leur goût. Mais il relève bien vite le regard vers les yeux de Blaine et fait mine de rien.

Blaine est devenu plus vite un homme que lui, malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que lui d'un an et plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres. Il a l'ombre d'une barbe qui commence à apparaître sur sa mâchoire et son cou, tandis que Kurt reste misérablement imberbe. Pendant l'été, Kurt voit ses biceps et les muscles forts sur ses jambes, forgés par le vélo, et devine parfois ses abdominaux sur son ventre au travers de sa chemise blanche.

Blaine transpire. Beaucoup.

Alors, quand avec toute l'eau que son corps évacue sous les températures chaudes des mois de Juillet et d'Août sa chemise blanche devient quasiment transparente, le regard de Kurt se rive de lui-même sur son torse. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine est plus beau que mignon, désormais, et ce serait du gâchis de ne pas regarder… n'est-ce pas ?

Ce premier samedi de Juillet, c'est le 4 Juillet et des feux d'artifice vont être tirés depuis la grande place du village. Comme chaque année, le spectacle sera sans doute magnifique, des gerbes d'étincelles rouges, bleues, vertes, jaunes tirées dans le ciel et illuminant la nuit chaude. Samedi dernier, Blaine a promis à Kurt de l'accompagner, et Kurt trépigne d'impatience.

La sonnette du vélo de Blaine retentit et Kurt, occupé à cueillir des groseilles dans le buisson en face de sa maison, se retourne et le voit, assis sur la selle de son vélo, une main en visière devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil, portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon de golf léger de couleur marron, tenu par des bretelles. C'est l'une des rares fois où il ne porte pas son chapeau de paille. Kurt n'aime pas ce chapeau de paille, même s'il est très joli, car il cache ses boucles brunes.

Kurt trottine pour le retrouver, son bol rempli de groseilles sous le bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour, Blaine ! lance-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste, prenant une grappe de groseilles et la fourrant dans la bouche de Blaine avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le rire de Blaine est étouffé par les fruits et il sort la grappe en attrapant une groseille au passage, l'avalant sans même la mâcher.

– Bonjour, Kurt, dit Blaine de sa voix grave et chaude, qui continue de causer des frissons à Kurt.

Kurt le regarde descendre de son vélo et soulever le napperon qui couvre son bouquet de la semaine. Son souffle se coupe lorsqu'il voit l'assortiment de fleurs que lui offre aujourd'hui Blaine.

Ce sont des roses. Des roses rouges, roses, lavandes et blanches, et il y en a même une tellement sombre que Kurt la qualifierait de rose noire. Elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, quelques gouttes d'eau coincée entre les pétales, et Kurt ne sait pas quoi dire. La dernière fois que Blaine lui a offert des roses remonte à un an, et les roses pompons ont depuis flétri et séché et leurs pétales se sont envolés au gré du vent de l'hiver et sur la surface froide de la rivière qui passe derrière la maison de Kurt.

– Des roses, pour…, commence Blaine d'une voix tremblante, et Kurt comprend qu'il est nerveux.

– Pour l'amour, finit-il, le regard plongé dans celui de Blaine.

Kurt prend le plus beau bouquet de fleurs que son ami ne lui ait jamais offert et respire le parfum suave des roses. Elles sont exquises et tout ce que Kurt a toujours espéré de la part de Blaine.

Il s'avance lentement vers le jeune homme et observe son regard anxieux, attendant la réponse de Kurt. Et en guise de réponse, le châtain se penche sur Blaine et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est un baiser chaste et timide, auquel Blaine ne perd aucune seconde pour répondre, et seules leurs lèvres se touchent. Kurt tient encore son bol de groseilles dans une main et le bouquet de roses dans une autre, et Blaine garde ses bras le long du corps. Kurt aimerait bien que le jeune homme passe ses bras autour de sa taille ou de son cou, peu importe. Il a juste envie que Blaine le tienne dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, leurs joues sont aussi roses que les roses du bouquet que porte Kurt. Blaine se mord doucement la lèvre, intimidé.

– Merci…, souffle Kurt. C'est magnifique.

Blaine sourit et tend les bras, prenant le bouquet et le bol de fruits des mains de Kurt pour les poser dans le panier de son vélo, avant d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui. Kurt soupire de contentement et ferme les yeux. L'intérieur des bras de Blaine est rassurant et tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Kurt ne veut quitter cet endroit pour rien au monde.

– Veux-tu aller te promener dans le champ avec moi ? propose Blaine.

Kurt acquiesce et ne lâche pas une seule fois la main de Blaine, emportant les groseilles et le bouquet avec lui à travers champs. Ils passent les heures à attendre le feu d'artifice de ce soir à se nourrir mutuellement de groseilles et à jouer à se cacher entre les épis de maïs et derrière les bottes de foin.

* * *

Un mercredi après-midi, Kurt est dérangé dans sa contemplation du bouquet que lui a offert Blaine samedi dernier par des coups donnés sur la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Cela fait six semaines qu'il sort avec Blaine et Kurt est tellement heureux de pouvoir passer le samedi après-midi à embrasser sans fin son petit-ami. Le reste de la semaine, Blaine lui manque tellement qu'il erre dans le village à le chercher, mais Kurt en est arrivé à la conclusion que Blaine n'habite pas ici. Savoir qu'il fait parfois des kilomètres pour venir passer quelques minutes, quelques heures avec lui réchauffe son cœur.

Alors, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, Kurt n'arrive pas à retenir son halètement lorsqu'il voit Blaine, Pavarotti sur son épaule, et un bouquet de renoncules orange et de mufliers rouges dans les mains, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kurt n'en croit pas ses yeux et prend avec des mains tremblantes le bouquet que lui tend Blaine, avant que ce dernier ne s'avance vers lui et ne l'embrasse avec passion.

Il y a quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser et que Kurt n'a jamais ressenti toutes les précédentes fois où il a passé des heures à embrasser Blaine. Il y a de l'amour et de la tendresse, mais il y a aussi un certain empressement, de l'avidité et du désir, et ce simple baiser fait tordre l'estomac de Kurt de plaisir. Lorsque Blaine s'écarte, le monde de Kurt vient d'être renversé et il est quasiment sûr que son regard a dû s'assombrir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Kurt, prenant la main de son petit-ami et l'invitant à entrer.

– Tu me manquais tellement, Kurt, souffle Blaine, les yeux étincelants. Te voir un après-midi par semaine ne me suffit pas, j'ai besoin de t'avoir tout le temps avec moi.

Kurt lui vole un baiser.

– Moi aussi, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il referme la porte d'entrée de sa maison, Kurt réalise que c'est la première fois que Blaine entre chez lui. Il regarde tout autour de lui avec admiration, remarquant le nombre de vases. Kurt a dû en acheter régulièrement au fil des années pour conserver pendant plus d'une semaine les bouquets de Blaine.

– Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? propose-t-il timidement.

Il y a tout une dimension différente à inviter le garçon qu'il aime dans sa chambre plutôt qu'à rester à batifoler dans un champ entre des épis de maïs et des bottes de foin, et Kurt sait qu'il veut ça avec Blaine. Il veut tout avec lui, et il sait qu'il a commencé à en rêver depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne souhaiterait l'admettre. Il pose le bouquet soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier cristal sur son bureau, et trouve Blaine en train de regarder le bouquet de roses qu'il lui a offert il y a six semaines, présenté dans un vase juste à côté de son lit. Certaines fleurs ont commencé à se flétrir, mais Kurt a mis tellement d'amour et d'attention à préserver ce bouquet qu'il reste en excellent état. C'est à ce moment-là que Kurt réalise que quelque chose manque.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit la signification de ces fleurs, remarqua-t-il.

Blaine se met à rougir et prend la main de Kurt, le conduisant sur le lit. Kurt le suit docilement, s'asseyant à côté de lui et l'interrogeant du regard.

– Des renoncules, explique-t-il en montrant les fleurs orange en forme de gros boutons, et des mufliers, ajoute-t-il en montrant celles rouges en forme de cloche.

Il n'explique pas leur langage comme il le fait toujours et, d'une certaine manière, cela perturbe Kurt. C'est comme si Blaine cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose, et il n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça. A moins que… A moins que Blaine n'ose pas lui dire ? Et Kurt commence à comprendre.

Lorsqu'il lève le regard vers Blaine, et juste avant de l'embrasser, Kurt observe intensément ses yeux. Il jurerait que ses prunelles se sont dilatées et que son regard n'en ait que plus sombre. Le _bon_ genre de sombre.

– J'ai envie de toi, Blaine.

Les mots sont soufflés doucement, presque silencieux, et Blaine n'est capable de les entendre que parce qu'il est si proche de Kurt. Au lieu de lui répondre, Blaine l'embrasse avidement, ses lèvres couvrant délicieusement celles de Kurt qui ne peut retenir le gémissement qui lui échappe.

Kurt n'a jamais eu de relations avec un autre garçon auparavant et il sait que Blaine non plus. Ils ont parfois laissé leurs mains s'égarer et découvrir le corps de l'autre par-dessus les vêtements lorsqu'ils se cachaient dans le champ, seuls au monde avec leur amour et leur désir, mais ne sont jamais retrouvés ne serait-ce que torse nu l'un en face de l'autre. Blaine a laissé Kurt caresser son torse sous sa chemise lorsqu'il la sortait de son pantalon, les bretelles baissées, mais leurs caresses se sont arrêtées là.

Mais là… Kurt veut plus. Il veut que Blaine le touche et le fasse se sentir bien, il veut savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec un garçon de cette manière. Il veut sentir les mains de Blaine sur son corps et il veut sentir Blaine en lui.

Kurt rompt leur baiser, essoufflé et les joues rougies. Blaine le regarde avec des yeux brûlants de désir, et il se sent fondre sous ce regard chaud. La braise serait froide en comparaison à la chaleur de ses yeux.

– Je… Viens avec moi, dit-il en se levant, repoussant un instant son désir.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande Blaine, et sa voix laisse entendre qu'il a la gorge nouée.

– Dans un endroit connu de nous seuls, murmure Kurt, pressant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Blaine.

Il veut que ce soit parfait pour eux deux, et il ne veut pas que sa chambre soit le témoin de leur amour et de leur désir. Il veut un endroit où ils ont de l'histoire, et pas quatre murs qui n'ont jamais connu leurs sentiments.

Kurt attrape un sac et se sent rougir. Il y a quelque chose d'intimidant et d'étrange à préparer un sac pour _ça_, à se préparer tout court, mais il veut que tout se passe à la perfection. Blaine l'enlace par derrière, collant son torse à son dos, et le regarde remplir son sac d'une couverture. Il embrasse sa joue rougie lorsque Kurt ouvre un tiroir de sa commode et en sort un petit pot de vaseline, même s'il sait qu'il est tout aussi rougissant que lui. La vaseline le nargue, parce que ce petit pot promet tant de choses pour eux sans rien dire aux autres.

– J'ai… J'ai des protections, Kurt, dit timidement Blaine, caressant sa taille par-dessus sa chemise.

Kurt se tourne vers lui et sourit, l'embrassant tendrement, sa main prenant en coupe son visage.

– C'est parfait…

Il referme le sac lorsque Blaine jette les préservatifs qu'il possède dedans, et prend la main de Blaine.

Ils arrivent dans le champ bien plus rapidement que ne le pense Kurt, et ils se fraient un chemin parmi les hauts épis de maïs, à l'abri des regards. Seuls au monde. Kurt se sent chez lui, dans son élément, au milieu des fleurs et du maïs. Ils trouvent un endroit dégagé, couvert d'herbe verte et de pâquerettes, et Kurt déplie la couverture sur le sol, se laissant tomber dessus, Blaine s'agenouillant devant lui. Le châtain regarde les fleurs qui les entourent et cueille un coquelicot, identique à celui qu'il a offert à Blaine il y a des années de cela. Blaine prend la fleur et l'embrasse délicatement, avant de la poser à côté de lui et de ramper jusqu'à Kurt, capturant avidement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Kurt ne peut que gémir et passe sa main dans ses boucles, les agrippant gentiment comme il adore le faire. Blaine gémit à son tour et pose sa main sur sa taille, le forçant à s'allonger. Le cœur de Kurt bat à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et semble faire des montagnes russes, et il est persuadé que Blaine peut l'entendre.

– Je te veux, aussi, finit par dire le bouclé. Tellement, _tellement_.

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais les bretelles de Blaine tombent et pendent de chaque côté de ses jambes, et il défait prestement les boutons de sa chemise tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains se glissent impatiemment sur son ventre, ses paumes se délectant de la chaleur de sa peau et ses doigts caressant le contour de ses abdominaux qu'il peut sentir. Elles remontent pour venir trouver sa poitrine et Kurt rompt le baiser pour observer ses mains toucher le torse de Blaine, le regard voilé par le désir. Blaine est encore plus magnifique qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à deviner au travers de ses chemises mouillées de sueur n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il voit. La peau olivâtre qui s'étend sur ses muscles saillants le fait frissonner et il n'a envie que d'une chose : se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements pour être peau contre peau avec Blaine.

Il sent sa verge se tendre de plus en plus dans son pantalon, son érection devenant presque douloureuse. Mais Kurt ne veut pas brusquer les choses, il veut prendre son temps et découvrir Blaine et couvrir son corps de baiser. Sa bouche quitte celle de Blaine pour se presser contre la ligne de sa mâchoire et se loger dans son cou, déposant des baisers aux lèvres entrouvertes sur sa peau et s'autorisant à descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule. Blaine soupire au-dessus de lui et ses lèvres bougent toutes seules lorsqu'elles commencent à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Kurt sent ses mains agripper sa taille et sortir sa propre chemise de son pantalon, dégrafant les bretelles au passage et ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon.

Il interrompt ses baisers pour laisser Blaine lui enlever sa chemise, et son cœur se met à battre encore plus fort à l'idée de se retrouver à moitié nu devant son petit-ami. Il n'est pas aussi musclé que lui, ni aussi bronzé, et alors que Blaine commence déjà à avoir un début de pilosité sur le torse, Kurt est toujours imberbe. Blaine est plus beau que lui, et lorsqu'il verra qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur, il…

– Tu es magnifique, souffle Blaine, la respiration coupée.

Kurt réalise alors que Blaine est comme lui et qu'il n'a sans doute jamais vu un autre garçon torse nu devant lui. Il ferme les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son petit-ami s'attachent sur sa peau et la dévore de baisers, gémissant faiblement. Il a chaud, trop chaud, sous le soleil brûlant d'Août, combiné aux vagues de chaleur que produit son plaisir et qui le noie agréablement, mais il n'en a rien faire. Il peut sentir la sueur perler de tous les endroits d'où il est capable de suer, et Blaine ne fait que pousser des petits bruits de contentement au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il continue à chérir son torse de ses lèvres. Kurt ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien, aussi aimé et chéri qu'en cet instant, et il ne veut pas que ce moment s'arrête.

Blaine retire leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes d'un mouvement si rapide que Kurt se demande s'il ne s'est pas entraîné secrètement chez lui, et commence à tirer le pantalon de Kurt pour le lui retirer. Le châtain se retrouve rapidement en sous-vêtement devant lui, et le rouge qui colore ses joues n'est pas seulement dû à la chaleur. Blaine le regarde comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue et Kurt se sent défaillir sous son regard si intense. Son estomac est tellement noyé sous le plaisir que c'en est presque douloureux. Il regarde en se mordant la lèvre inconsciemment Blaine retirer son pantalon à son tour et Kurt veut simplement se retrouver peau contre peau avec lui, sans aucun vêtement ne faisant office de barrage. Le torse de Blaine se presse contre le sien lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasent un peu trop brutalement contre les siennes mais, à ce moment-là, Kurt n'en a rien à faire. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et l'attire encore plus près de lui. Son torse est trempé de sueur et sa peau colle presque désagréablement contre la sienne, mais Kurt ne sent que l'érection de son petit-ami contre la sienne quand leurs bassins se rencontrent pour la première fois. Ils gémissent ensemble dans le baiser, et Kurt sait qu'il ne peut plus attendre une seconde de plus.

– Blaine…, gémit-il contre ses lèvres. Blaine, fais quelque chose.

Blaine presse un dernier baiser sur sa bouche et se redresse, retirant leurs sous-vêtements et attrapant le sac pour prendre le pot de vaseline et un préservatif. Toute la tension retombe brusquement sur les épaules de Kurt lorsqu'il voit le lubrifiant dans ses mains, et il souffle longuement pour se détendre. Blaine revient vers lui, se calant entre ses jambes, et Kurt tend une main timide entre eux pour prendre son sexe dans sa main, faisant de légers mouvements de va-et-vient en se servant des premières gouttes de spermes qui coulent pour lubrifier ses caresses. La main de Blaine vient se poser sur la sienne, faisant resserrer légèrement sa poigne, donnant un peu plus confiance à Kurt en étant guidé.

– Oui, comme ça, gémit Blaine, sa tête tombant dans le creux du cou de Kurt.

Alors qu'il continue de le caresser, Kurt sent la langue de Blaine lécher la peau de son cou et déposer des baisers, entrecoupés par ses halètements et ses gémissements. La main de Blaine vient se reposer sur la sienne au bout d'un moment pour l'écarter, et Kurt a l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais Blaine le rassure d'un baiser.

– Je veux te faire l'amour, Kurt.

La châtain déglutit et regarde les yeux débordants d'amour de Blaine. Il hoche la tête, écartant les jambes pour que Blaine s'installe plus confortablement entre elles, et le jeune homme se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il sent les doigts couverts de vaseline de Blaine se glisser entre ses fesses et chercher son entrée, étalant le lubrifiant et massant son intimité.

– Détends-toi.

Kurt relâche le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu et essaye de détendre tous les muscles de son corps. Il a confiance en Blaine, il est avec lui et c'est déjà parfait. Son corps se cambre instinctivement contre la main de Blaine, essayant de faire glisser un doigt en lui, et, finalement, son doigt le pénètre, et Kurt ne peut retenir une grimace. Le doigt de Blaine l'étire et le brûle désagréablement, mais il ravale sa salive parce qu'à côté de ça, la sensation est tellement _bonne_.

– Bouge, gémit-il, regardant Blaine sous ses longs cils. S'il-te-plaît, bouge, Blaine…

Le brun ne se fait pas prier et commence à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, étirant Kurt et noyant sa douleur sous des vagues de plaisir. Le doigt de Blaine touche à un moment sa prostate, et Kurt a l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoiles explose devant ses yeux.

– Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-il. Ici, Blaine, oh mon Dieu, juste ici…

Il n'est pas exactement sûr que ce qu'il gémit ait réellement un sens, mais Blaine semble comprendre et stimule à nouveau son amas de nerf et Kurt gémit fortement, se mordant la lèvre. Ses hanches se déjettent contre la main de Blaine, cherchant à enfoncer plus profondément son doigt en lui, et le bouclé presse un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui, touchant immédiatement sa prostate. Kurt gémit à nouveau, la brûlure masquée par le torrent de plaisir qui s'abat sur lui chaque fois que Blaine touche sa petite boule de nerfs. Il en veut plus, tellement plus, même s'il sait qu'il n'est pas encore habitué déjà à deux doigts, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Son bas-ventre se tord tellement de plaisir qu'il en a mal, et son érection ne cherche qu'un peu de friction qu'il ne peut pas avoir, ses mains trop occupées à agripper la couverture pour se caresser lui-même.

– Un autre, Blaine, supplie-t-il, déjetant à nouveau ses hanches pour que les doigts de Blaine le pénètrent encore plus.

Blaine atteint sa prostate à nouveau et Kurt crie, incapable de retenir tous les bruits qui sortent de sa bouche. Un troisième doigt se presse à l'intérieur de lui, et il siffle de douleur. Les doigts de Blaine l'étirent douloureusement, il a mal, mais Kurt essaie de repousser la douleur loin de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur ses doigts qui le préparent et se frottent contre sa petite boule de nerfs, lui procurant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Kurt ne peut plus attendre, il en veut plus, tellement plus, il veut Blaine et Blaine tout entier. Il veut le poids de son corps qui le presse contre le sol, ses bras s'appuyant autour de lui, il veut enrouler ses jambes autour de lui pendant que Blaine lui fait l'amour.

– Plus, Blaine, gémit-il. Je te veux toi, uniquement toi…

– Tu es prêt, Kurt ? demande Blaine d'une voix inquiète.

– O… Oui. Maintenant.

Lorsque Blaine retire ses doigts, Kurt ne peut retenir le cri de douleur qui lui échappe quand ses muscles se referment sur du vide. Il ne sait pas si cette douleur est pire que celle d'être étiré, il ne veut pas savoir. Il regarde avec des yeux mi-clos Blaine enfiler le préservatif et s'enduire de vaseline, avant de se positionner devant Kurt. Le jeune homme lèche ses lèvres d'appréhension, échangeant un regard avec Blaine. Son petit-ami appréhende tout autant que lui, et Kurt ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent le bout de sa verge presser contre son intimité, avant de glisser à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un cri mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Blaine l'emplit à la perfection et l'étire en même temps douloureusement et il ne sait pas exactement quelle sensation le fait le plus gémir et crier. Au-dessus de lui, Blaine gémit bruyamment en le pénétrant entièrement et embrasse Kurt pour le distraire de la douleur.

– Bouge, Blaine, commende Kurt en rompant le baiser. Tout de suite.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas habitué à la présence de Blaine à l'intérieur de lui, mais il veut juste qu'il noie toute cette douleur en appuyant sur chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses qui provoqueront des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps. Blaine commence des lents va-et-vient et frotte sa prostate, ses testicules se pressant contre ses fesses, et Kurt ferme les yeux et rejette sa tête en arrière, hurlant de plaisir. Il entend Blaine marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble à « Tu es tellement étroit » mais son propre plaisir l'aveugle et le rend sourd à tout ce qui l'entoure et Kurt n'est conscient que du corps de Blaine qui s'appuie sur le sien et ses hanches qui se pressent contre les siennes, cognant ses testicules contre ses fesses.

– Plus vite, Blaine, gémit-il. Plus fort…

Il n'a pas le temps de se mortifier sur les mots qui viennent de lui échapper, que Blaine augmente le rythme et frappe ses hanches contre lui, les bruits de leurs corps humides et transpirants claquant ensemble contrastant avec le gazouillement des oiseaux autour d'eux. Kurt déjette ses hanches en avant, rencontrant celles de Blaine, et ses mains agrippent encore plus fort la couverture. Il n'essaie même plus de retenir ses gémissements et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine, le gardant contre lui. Les lèvres de son petit-ami se pressent contre les siennes, tendrement, et Kurt gémit dans le baiser, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et tirant sur ses boucles. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas tenir longtemps encore, et sent le plaisir monter de plus en plus dans son bas-ventre.

Les gémissements et halètements de Blaine emplissent ses oreilles, et si Kurt croyait que le plus beau son était la simple vibration de sa voix, il s'était largement trompé. La voix grave de Blaine gémissant dans son oreille est le plus beau son du monde et il pourrait l'écouter en boucle sans jamais s'en lasser.

C'est meilleur que tout ce que Kurt a pu imaginer et il n'a qu'une envie : que Blaine continue de se presser à l'intérieur de lui, le noyant dans un plaisir aussi intense, martelant ses hanches contre les siennes et claquant sa peau contre la sienne jusqu'à laisser des marques. Il veut que Blaine appuie en continue contre sa prostate et qu'il le fasse hurler de plaisir jusqu'à ce que sa voix monte si haut qu'elle se brise.

Kurt se cambre contre Blaine, cherchant à le faire pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui, et Blaine semble comprendre ce qu'il essaie de faire et ralentit un instant ses mouvements pour appuyer les jambes de Kurt contre ses épaules et s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui. Il siffle légèrement de douleur, encore noyé dans le brouillard de plaisir lorsque Blaine se retire, mais gémit à nouveau car l'angle est parfait, Blaine atteignant sa prostate à presque chaque coup de rein dans cette position. Ses chevilles se croisent derrière sa tête et lorsque Blaine recommence à bouger, ses orteils se courbent et il gémit doucement. Kurt cherche la main de Blaine et glisse ses doigts dedans, la serrant fortement. Son autre main tient sa cuisse au niveau de sa poitrine, en caressant l'intérieur du bout des doigts, et une autre vague de plaisir submerge Kurt.

– Je… Je suis tellement proche, Kurt, gémit Blaine en donnant un nouveau coup de rein.

Kurt l'est aussi, mais alors que Blaine accélère le rythme qu'il exerce, il ne trouve pas les mots ou la force de lui répondre, se contentant de gémir quelque chose qui ressemble à son prénom.

Blaine donne un autre coup de rein, et Kurt sent le plaisir tourbillonner à l'intérieur de lui et le submerger dans sa totalité. Il sent ses muscles se resserrer autour de Blaine qui continue de balancer ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans son orgasme, alors que des étoiles explosent devant ses yeux en l'aveuglant. Une sensation de plénitude l'engloutit tandis que Blaine jouit à son tour, son sexe palpitant à l'intérieur de lui, et Kurt a soudainement l'impression que ses membres sont faits de gelée et qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver des forces après la vague intense de plaisir qui vient de le submerger. Ses jambes glissent des épaules de Blaine et tombent mollement sur la couverture, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus.

Blaine se laisse tomber sur lui, la respiration sifflante et un air béat sur le visage. Tendrement, Kurt écarte les quelques boucles qui lui tombent devant les yeux, admirant ses yeux brillants qui le regarde comme s'il était le centre de son univers. Blaine pose sa tête sur le torse de Kurt après s'être retiré, soupirant de bonheur, et l'un des plus beaux sourire que Kurt ait jamais vu étire ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime tellement, souffle Blaine en embrassant son torse.

Le cœur de Kurt fond à ses mots. C'est la première fois que Blaine lui dit qu'il l'aime et le moment est si bien choisi qu'il a presque envie d'en pleurer.

– Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Si fort.

Blaine relève la tête et l'embrasse paresseusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et la caressant lentement. Kurt a encore l'impression de flotter sur son petit nuage sans arriver à redescendre sur terre. Il se sent soudainement fatigué et réprime un bâillement. Il ne peut pas s'endormir ici, nu, en plein milieu d'un champ avec son petit-ami allongé sur lui. Blaine l'embrasse encore une fois avant de se redresser, attrapant ses vêtements et les enfilant. Kurt décide de l'imiter. Il sait que personne ne vient ici, mais il reste quand même plutôt embarrassé à l'idée de rester allongé au milieu d'un champ aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Blaine s'allonge à côté de lui et se blottit contre son flanc, attrapant la main de Kurt et jouant avec, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres et leurs souffles se rencontrent, tout est calme après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre.

– Les renoncules, pour l'amour intense et le désir charnel, finit par dire Blaine, ses joues se colorant d'une jolie teinte rosée, et les mufliers, pour dire « je te veux ».

Kurt sourit et embrasse Blaine à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de se tourner vers le sac qu'il a emporté avec lui et de fouiller dedans. Il en sort un bouton de rose rouge et le tend à Blaine, pressant la fleur contre son cœur.

– La rose rouge, pour l'amour éternel, dit-il simplement, souriant à Blaine et ne lâchant pas son regard mordoré.

Blaine lui rend son sourire et s'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser. Ils restent des heures sous le soleil à se câliner et à s'embrasser et à vivre leur amour naissant, caché entre les épis de blé, là où personne ne peut les voir.

Dans cet endroit où personne ne s'est encore aventuré, l'endroit qu'eux seuls connaissent, Kurt découvre Blaine encore et encore. Ils sont entourés de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, et Blaine passe de longues minutes à les identifier et à les présenter à Kurt. Et Kurt l'écoute, attentivement, car il a l'impression que ces jolis végétaux deviennent peu à peu des amis et des confidents. Après tout, c'est grâce au pouvoir des fleurs si Kurt est ici, adossé contre son petit-ami, une brindille de foin dans la bouche et un bouquet de fleurs des champs dans les mains que Blaine vient de cueillir et d'harmoniser pour lui.

Dans leur petit monde floral, ils avaient tout.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Alors, à moins que Internet ne me mente, le langage des fleurs est exact. Je ne me suis pas embêtée à chercher les périodes de floraison, c'est bien trop compliqué pour qui ne suis pas fan de jardinage du tout ! Je sais que la vaseline n'est pas compatible avec les préservatifs d'aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, ils étaient en caoutchouc et là, tout allait bien ;)

**Note personnelle :** J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. J'ai hésité à écrire du lemon par peur de "casser l'ambiance", mais finalement je suis partie sur ma lancée et j'espère que ça n'a rien gâché.

Je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de _LoveGame_ plus tard dans la journée si vous suivez cette fic :)

Mizu.


End file.
